mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Watchman
OC created by user LowerBlack. Small Bio Douglas Watchman was born in a small village in the woods, son to the humble blacksmith who made his abode on the base of the mountain. From an early age Douglas showed a great sense of adventure, which he followed through by leaving his home at the age of 15, and has been travelling ever since. Personality Easygoing and amiable for the most part. Douglas is a bold man who seeks the thrill of adventure. He loves discovering new things all the time, and though he's brash and hardheaded, doesn't hesitate to move at the promise of moving somewhere new. However, as mentioned Douglas is also quite stubborn, often getting into fights he can't win, and is accompanied by a liking of booze, which is a constant source of headaches (and shenanigans). While he doesn't get drunk to the point of passing out that often, he doesn't pass the chance to drink with companions to share stories as well. His only true love is adventure, but it seems he hasn't found a special someone... Neither Mamono or human, but maybe it's just a matter of time? Who knows, maybe he'll find the answer in his travels. Occupation and Abilities Raised as a blacksmith but being an adventurer at heart, Douglas spends his days wandering without any true destination, only with the desire to know new places (and have a good drink). He doesn't mind sleeping on the road, but does prefer to get a good night of rest at an inn. However, being an adventurer doesn't mean Douglas can spend his days just aimlessly travelling. He often takes any form of oddjobs that range from running errands to getting a temporal position in any local business, whatever allows him to get food on his stomach and a reasonable income to resume his travels (He's had some unfortunate happenings, but that hasn't stopped him). A self-proclaimed knight, Douglas has enough skill to hunt by himself and hold himself up in a fight against bandits, but he's by no means an exceptional swordsman, preferring to flee from battle if given the chance. However, he's easily provoked (and can also be fooled by slick fellows), meaning he often gets into unneeded trouble. Relationships Goro Amicus Douglas met the monk during his travels when he visited the temple where Goro studied, on top of the mountains. While most details are fuzzy, Goro joined him and they travelled together for a time, until a yet-to-be-addressed incident made them separate. While good friends, Douglas owes a lot of money to the monk, so even if they meet every now and then during their respective travels, Douglas often smiles nervously and disappears in a flash. Nadia Greenwing Douglas met the unconventional Dark Elf during the time he travelled with Goro some years ago. After spending some days at her monster-friendly village, it was due to Douglas' love for booze and being one of those nights he got real drunk that he caused a lot of trouble for the locals and he had to flee from an enraged crowd of mamono and girls alike. While Nadia's involvement is uncertain to this day (as even Douglas himself still can't remember what really happened), he has been banned from the her village. Category:Characters